ThomasxNewt oneshot collection
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: A collection of oneshots of the pairing ThomasxNewt. Rated T for now. Spoilers for all three books.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Newt's Letter

Summary: The note that Newt gives Thomas is actually a letter revealing Newt's love for him. Thomas must convince Newt to come with him, Minho, Brenda, and Jorge instead of staying with the Cranks.

Rated: T

Pairings: ThomasxNewt and one-sided NewtxAlby

Warnings: angst, mentioning of character death, spoilers for all three books

* * *

_Thomas,_

_When we were in the Glade, I loved spending time with you. I liked you from the start and felt like I knew you. I wanted to get to know you better. You were my friend, you were there for me when Alby got stung and when he died, and when I loved him and he didn't love me back. You comforted me that day I told him how I felt and I loved you for it. You held me that first night outside the Glade and I felt safer than I ever have before. I felt like we understood each other because you had just lost someone you loved too, like I did._

_If you haven't figured it out by now, I love you. I'm head over heels in love with you. I never thought it was possible to love someone in a place like the Glade, but I fell for you hard and fast. The three days that you spent during the Changing were the worst three days of my life. I spent every minute by your side that I could, and it broke my heart when you offered to sacrifice yourself, because I loved you and I couldn't stand the idea of losing you. And when we were getting ready to escape, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't bring myself to. I can't even bring myself to tell you in person. I'm such a coward, and you deserve way better than me._

_I love you, Tommy. You're the love of my life, and if you asked me right now to marry you, I'd say yes. Please don't hate me._

_Love always,_  
_Newt_

Thomas stood there, shocked. He realized then that he was crying, and he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Newt loved him, loved him despite everything he had done for WICKED and in the Glade and the Scorch. His heart fluttered, and he smiled for the first time in a long time. He made a vow then: the very next time he saw Newt, he would tell the older boy that he loved him, because he did.

"You okay, Thomas?" Minho asked him when Thomas joined him and Brenda and Jorge.

Thomas sniffled. "Yeah," he said. "I'm great."

Minho looked at him strangely, then looked down at the folded piece of paper in Thomas' hand. "What's that?"

Thomas put Newt's letter in his pocket. "Nothing."

* * *

"Come with us, Newt."

"I can't, Tommy," Newt said, still holding the Launcher. "Did you read the note?"

Thomas nodded, he stepped closer to Newt. "You've always been there for me," he said. "I love you, Newt. I love you and I want you to come with us. We'll find the cure somehow. Please, Newt."

Newt dropped his Launcher, ran forward and stopped close to Thomas. Their eyes met, and Thomas' stomach dropped. His heart beat faster and with shaking fingers he reached out and stroked Newt's hair. Newt watched him, his eyes filled with emotion, and Thomas leaned in and closed the distance between them, kissing Newt fiercely. Newt moaned quietly, wrapping his arms around Thomas' neck. Thomas pulled him close, hooking his fingers through the loops on Newt's jeans. Newt's lips were soft and gentle against his as Thomas tangled a hand in Newt's hair.

They stood there kissing for what seemed like forever, and when Thomas broke their kiss he and Newt were both breathless. "I love you," Newt said.

Thomas smiled through his tears and kissed Newt again, briefly before he pulled back. "Please come, Newt. If you come with us, we can be together. I promise."

Newt nodded. "Okay," he agreed, and they kissed again.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: After losing Teresa, they find paradise but Thomas can't move on from Teresa and he blames himself for her death. Who will be there to heal him?

Rated: T

Pairings: ThomasxTeresa and ThomasxNewt

Warnings: angst, mentionings of character death, spoilers for all three books

* * *

"Hey, Tommy."

Thomas turned around to see Newt. "Oh, hey." He patted the spot beside him, and Newt sat down on the blanket that Thomas had laid out on the beach. There were only a few people there, some wading in the water and some sitting or walking. "How's everything going back there?"

"Well, Minho's a good leader," said Newt. "He's working the other Gladers' butts off."

Thomas laughed for the first time since Teresa's death. He loved being this close to Newt, it made his heart speed up like Teresa's had, before she faked-betrayed him and his feelings for her went away. But Newt was here, and Thomas knew his friend would never betray him. "Sounds like Minho," Thomas said.

"I'm sorry about Teresa," Newt told him. "I really am, Tommy."

Thomas looked over at him and reached for his hand, squeezed his fingers. "Thanks." He rested his head on Newt's shoulder and looked out at the water. "You're my best friend."

"You're mine, too." Newt pulled him close, wrapping an arm around Thomas' shoulders. "I don't think I could stand it if I ever lost you."

Thomas' heart fluttered and he buried his face in Newt's soft blonde hair, closing his eyes. _I love you_, he thought, and for a second he was afraid he said it aloud. But Newt didn't respond, or react in any way, so he figured he hadn't. They sat like that for a long time, their conversation having ended.

Thomas thought about the time he'd fallen in love with Newt. It had been back in the Glade, when he thought Newt would start getting suspicious that he along with Teresa had helped create the Maze. He hadn't wanted Newt to turn on him - and he hadn't.

He owed Newt so much. For a lot of things.

He thought about their friendship as he fell asleep, and how he wanted them to be more than just best friends.

* * *

Thomas saw her die all over again.

"_No!_" he screamed, and shot up off the ground, panting heavily. He realized he was sweating.

"Tommy?!" Newt sat up, his blonde hair a mess. Thomas realized with a start that he and Newt had fallen asleep together on the beach, snuggled in each other's arms. Teresa, he remembered then, remembered his dream. Tears blurred his vision and streamed down his face. "Tommy, shhhh. It's okay." Newt pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly.

"Teresa...she's dead, Newt, she's dead and it's my fault." Thomas' voice broke at the end.

"No, no Tommy it's not your fault. Teresa loved you," Newt said, stroking Thomas' hair gently.

He wanted her at that moment, wanted her to be alive and to hear her voice, even to feel her lips on his again. Just one more time. "Newt, she's gone."

Newt nodded, his head on Thomas' shoulder. "It's okay, Tommy," he murmured soothingly. "Shhhh."

Thomas clung to Newt, thinking of how much he loved him. Thomas had had a nightmare and Newt was here, holding him and comforting him.

_I love you._

He sniffled and pulled back, wiped his eyes. "Thank you."

Newt smiled. "Better?" Thomas nodded and they lay back down. "Um, Tommy you do know we fell asleep together."

"Oops." Thomas didn't even try to pretend he regretted it; he just buried his face in Newt's chest.

Newt laughed softly, and he rubbed Thomas' back until Thomas fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Thomas dreaded the next night because he thought it meant he would have to sleep alone, but when Newt curled up with him as he was trying to fall asleep, all dread Thomas felt vanished. He and Newt saw a lot of each other during the day, but it was painful being this close to him at night and just friends during the day.

Thomas and Newt began sleeping together every night, and it helped a lot, knowing that Newt was there for him if he had a nightmare. He knew in his dreams and when he was awake.

After two weeks of this - this friendship façade that was going on during the day - Thomas and Newt had gone down to the beach at sunset like that first night. His nightmares had started going away, and he thought less of Teresa and more of Newt. "It's so beautiful here," said Thomas as they let the water wash over their feet, which were spread out past the towel they were sitting on.

Newt smiled at him, a smile that Thomas knew was more than friendship. He returned the smile and squeezed Newt's hand. "It is," he agreed.

Thomas decided then that he would tell Newt how he felt about him, tell him now. "Newt...I have to tell you something, and I want you to promise me that you won't say anything until I'm done." Newt nodded, remaining silent. "When we first got here, you comforted me when I had that nightmare about Teresa, and every night since. But in the daytime we're just friends, even though I freaking sleep in your arms every night and I can't take it anymore, Newt. I love you." His voice broke at the end and his vision blurred with tears.

Newt kissed him. Thomas' eyes widened in shock and then they closed as he wrapped his arms around Newt's neck, pulling him close as he brushed his lips against Newt's. He moaned softly against Newt's lips, running his fingers through Newt's long, silky hair. Newt's lips were warm and soft against Thomas' and this was so different than kissing girls, or at least kissing Teresa. Thomas thought he could actually see fireworks as he kissed Newt. Newt's tongue touched his own, warm and wet, and it was such a weird feeling but Thomas enjoyed it immensely.

They were both breathless when Newt broke the kiss. "It's been hard for me, too," the older boy said, resting his forehead against Thomas'. He pressed a quick kiss to Thomas' lips. "I've loved you since the Glade."

"I loved you since then, too," Thomas answered honestly. "I loved Teresa, I really did, but if I had to choose even back in the Glade, it would have been you."

Newt kissed him again, pressing his lips hard against Thomas'. Thomas put his hand on the back of Newt's neck, bringing him closer as their lips touched. He let Newt pin him down onto the towel, taking control. Newt grabbed his hips then and Thomas moaned into his mouth, kissing him fiercely.

Newt lay down beside Thomas, both of them gasping. "We should stop," he said.

Thomas laughed. "Good idea." He turned his head to look at Newt. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tommy." Thomas snuggled closer to Newt, his head on the older boy's chest, and fell asleep in his arms to the sound of the waves and the comforting feeling of Newt's heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

Minho and Thomas' party had quickly gotten out of control.

There were couples making out practically everywhere Thomas looked, and he wanted Newt to love him so badly at that moment that it was painful. "Thomas!" Minho shouted over the loud music. "You having fun?"

"Yeah," Thomas shouted back. "Great party!" He looked over at Newt, who was grinding against some guy Thomas didn't know, and a lump formed in his throat.

Minho followed his gaze. "Can I talk to you, Thomas?" he asked.

Thomas nodded and followed Minho into the bedroom. It seemed deadly quiet without the loud music. "What's up?"

"I know how you feel about him." Minho lowered his voice at the end as if someone might hear them.

Thomas laughed innocently. "About who?"

"Newt." Of course Minho would elaborate. "Tell him."

"No way! I can't ruin our friendship," Thomas said. "And besides, he's out there dancing with another guy."

"Do you really think he cares about that guy at all? Minho said.

"I don't know." Thomas' eyes filled with tears. "All I know is I want him."

Minho smiled. "Then go for it," he said. "Trust me." He hugged Thomas, taking him by surprise, and Thomas finally let his tears out.

"I l-love him, Minho," Thomas said through his tears. He sniffled and pulled back, wiping his eyes.

"Go get him." Thomas nodded as Minho pushed him out the door, following him.

Newt chose that moment to fling himself at Thomas. "Tommy!" he squealed, and people turned to stare. "Dance with me."

"Newt..." It all happened so quickly and Thomas didn't want to push him away, but Newt was drunk. Really drunk.

Minho nodded encouragement at him before disappearing into the crowd of people. Newt was grinding against him now, and a rush of pleasure filled Thomas each time. He closed his eyes and grabbed Newt's hips, moving with him to the beat of the music.

They danced for a while and then Newt asked him if he wanted a drink. Thomas agreed - he'd never had a drink in his life and was curious - so he followed Newt over to the kitchen counter where Minho kept the alcohol. "I've never had a drink before," Thomas admitted.

Newt raised an eyebrow. "Serious?" Thomas nodded. "Well," said Newt, taking a long drink out of a bottle and handing it to him, "there's a first time for everything."

Thomas blushed and took the bottle, taking a drink. The alcohol burned his throat but he drank anyway, then handed it back to Newt. "Maybe you should slow down on that," Thomas suggested.

Newt laughed. "It's a party," he said, and pulled Thomas close. Thomas' breath caught in his throat, and for half a second he was sure Newt was going to kiss him. But Newt took Thomas' hands in his, and pulled them towards him. "Have fun."

Newt's breath smelled awful, but it was nice being that close to him. Thomas decided that since Newt was doing quite a bit of flirting, he would do the same, and he brushed hair out of Newt's eyes. "I am having fun," he said, taking another drink from the bottle. The wine was starting to make his head feel cloudy.

Newt rested his head against Thomas' chest. "I really like you, Tommy," he slurred. "Like, a lot."

Thomas grinned widely at that, and he rested his cheek on top of Newt's head. He caught Minho's eye and Minho smiled at him. Returning the smile, Thomas closed his eyes. "I like you, too," he agreed.

* * *

Half an hour later, Thomas and Newt lay on his bed in the other room in Thomas and Minho's apartment, making out. The party was still going on, and once in a while Thomas heard loud crashes and whoops, and then there was the continuing thumping of the loud music.

He tangled a hand in Newt's hair, pulled him close as their lips smashed together. "Tommy," Newt whimpered, his legs wrapped around Thomas'. They rolled around on Thomas' bed, kissing, the alcohol making Thomas' head fuzzy. "Tommy, I think we should stop." Thomas giggled drunkenly and kissed him hard, closing his eyes and letting Newt pin him down to the bed.

* * *

Thomas woke up the next morning to a splitting headache. He gasped and put his palm on his head, groaning loudly. Someone stirred beside him, and Thomas realized that it was Newt.

Suddenly, everything came back to him. The bottle of wine they'd shared, dancing together, the kissing. "Where am I?" Newt moaned, sitting up. His blonde hair was a mess. "What buggin' happened last night?"

"You're in my bed - but Newt, calm down," Thomas said quickly when Newt realized where he was.

"We kissed, didn't we?" Newt moaned again and leaned back on the mound of pillows. "Tommy, I feel like shit."

"So do I," Thomas agreed, "and yes, we did kiss. A lot." He blushed.

"Somehow, I bloody remember it," Newt said, closing his eyes. He opened them and rolled on his side, looking straight at Thomas. "I love you, Tommy. And I'm so sorry our first kiss was when we were drunk."

Thomas smiled. "I love you too," he said, and Newt returned his smile. He leaned in and kissed Thomas, this kiss so unlike the kisses they'd had last night. This one was slow and deep and passionate. Thomas' eyes closed and he brushed their lips together softly.

When Newt pulled back, both of then were breathless. "I hope that makes up for it," Newt said.

Thomas just kissed him again, pulling him close as Newt's tongue touched his. He wrapped his arms around Newt's waist, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

They broke apart panting. "I love you," Thomas gasped.

Newt smiled. "I love you," he answered, bringing Thomas into another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Newt finds Thomas asleep in the corner of the Deadheads. This is probably the shortest fanfic I've ever written but I thought it was a good idea.

Rated: K+

Pairings: ThomasxNewt

Warnings: None

* * *

We don't notice that Thomas is gone for a couple hours. "Hey, where's Thomas?" Minho says, and that's when we realize he's gone.

"Don't know," I admit, worried. "Let's go look for him."

"Good that." Minho and I split up then. I search the Homestead and the Deadheads, and he searches the rest of the Glade.

I finally find Thomas in the corner of two walls in the Deadheads, asleep. I smile as I feel a rush of relief. He's okay.

I go back to the Homestead, tell Minho that I found him and bring a blanket outside. Thomas is still asleep when I get back, so I kneel on the ground and cover him with the blanket. He stirs but doesn't wake up, and I smile, reaching out to brush hair out of his eyes. I lean in and kiss him softly on the lips, closing my eyes for half a second before pulling back. He's still asleep - the boy's a heavy sleeper. "Sleep well," I tell him before standing up and leaving the Deadheads.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: AU. Thomas comes home to Newt who tells him his unexpected news.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Family

Warnings: angsty?, Mpreg

* * *

Thomas hadn't expected Newt to be home so early.

Newt was a track coach and he had track meets from 7 to 8 pm, and Thomas had gotten back to their small apartment around 7:30. The house was dark, and as Thomas slipped off his shoes and peeled his socks off, he noticed flickering light coming from the living room and he smelled smoke. His heart in his throat, he ran to the living room to find Newt sitting on the couch, waiting for him. Newt had lit candles, explaining the fire. "Newt?" he said, surprirsed.

His husband looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Tommy," he said.

"What are you doing home so early?" Thomas wondered, going to sit beside Newt. He kissed Newt softly and held his hands.

Newt pressed his forehead against Thomas'. "Well, I have some news," he said.

Thomas held his breath, knowing what was coming. The track team had been offered training in Austrailia, and it was an amazing opportunity. He was happy for Newt, he really was, but he had to stay here because his own work was important. He couldn't go to Austrailia with Newt. And his husband would be gone for months. He swallowed, bracing himself. "You're going," he said, his eyes filling with tears. "You're leaving me."

"I'm not leaving you," Newt said. "I - it's a great offer but I can't. You're my family, and I couldn't leave you." Thomas let out a choked sob and he hugged Newt tightly. "I love you, Tommy."

"Love you," Thomas choked through his tears. He pulled back, Newt's image blurry in front of him. "What's your news?"

Newt smiled. "I'm pregnant, Tommy," he announced.

It took a minute for the words to sink it. Newt was pregnant. They would be parents. The tears streamed faster down Thomas' face and he laughed. Newt's smile grew bigger. "Oh my God," he said, and embraced his lover again. "You're pregnant. Wow." He pulled away and smiled, kissing Newt's lips softly. "We're going to start a family."

His lover's eyes were filled with tears, too. "I love you, Tommy," Newt choked and he kissed him. Thomas moaned into Newt's mouth, pulling the older boy's body against his as the kiss grew deeper.

"I love you," Thomas echoed as he pushed Newt down onto the couch, bringing him into another kiss.


End file.
